


En Point

by TiredHorse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon has been broken down for spare parts, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredHorse/pseuds/TiredHorse
Summary: She began pouring tea for her guest, before speaking. “I have a proposition for you, Mr. Agreste.”





	1. Assigned

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it’s been awhile since I’ve written anything and hopefully I won’t drop this one. This takes place after the events of Riposte, so Adrien has met Kagami.
> 
> Also PS don’t hate the ship. I will not read those comments and hey just enjoy the story.
> 
> I would like to thank my betas.
> 
> kagamibae on tumblr
> 
> and
> 
> reydrienette (adrienregreste on tumblr)

It took a while to finally get a meeting with this man, she was not pleased with the fact that she had been blown off left and right in this game of cat and mouse just to have a sit down with him. Nevertheless, she poured him some tea before speaking. “I have a proposition for you, Mr. Agreste."  
  
  
  
“Please, Yuri, call me Gabriel.” The Milktoast Man that sat before her replied, taking a sip of the tea that she served to him. Yuri was glad that his son took his looks from his mother and not this paper sack of a man. "Now, what is this proposition? You have been hounding me for weeks for this meeting and while I appreciate the formalities, I would rather get down to business."   
  
  
  
Yuri sighed, sipping her tea. She hoped that Adrien got his manners from his mother as well and not this rude man. "Well, it's more of a proposal." She set her cup down on the table. "Your son and my daughter had their first match today before she was akumatized."  
  
  
  
"I am terribly sorry that happened," He lied.   
  
  
  
"Thank you. But I am quite sure that they will have more matches in the future and that of course, my daughter will win." She smirked as Gabriel frowned, causing him to sip his tea politely. "However, I did not call you to gloat about my child's abilities. I actually called you to commend your son. It has been quite a long time since Kagami lost," Longer than she remembered. "And I think that they should marry." She took another sip of her tea.  
  
  
  
Gabriel spit out his tea, standing up from his seat. "Marriage?!" He shouted, "Why on Earth would I agree to this?"  
  
  
  
"Sit down. Gabe." She said sharply, glaring at him before calming down. "Think about it. My daughter is the perfect choice. She is talented, obedient, graceful and gorgeous. As she’s a part of a wealthy family, your sales will boost if you use her to model your women's line."  
  
  
  
Gabriel straightened his tie before sitting back down. "And what will you get out of my son?"  
  
  
  
"A stronger line." She poured herself and Gabriel some more tea. "Your son is strong, talented, kind and handsome. With your son we can obtain an even stronger line than before. I think it's quite simple wouldn't you say? It's a win win situation for both of us."  
  
  
  
Gabriel took his tea, sipping it for a bit. He thought about how much money he could make using another model besides his son. It would also keep his son occupied and another child to control over. He too also wanted a stronger line for the future. He sighed, removing his glasses to clean them. "Give me time to think about it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel rubbed his eyes before staring at the portrait of his wife. “Emilie, what should I do?” He asked the portrait only to be replied with silence. He wanted everything to be the same for when his wife came back.  He placed a hand on the portrait expecting an answer. 

 

“Mr. Agreste?” Nathalie spoke, walking into the room.

 

“Yes Nathalie?” He replied, not turning away. 

 

“I brought Adrien, as per your request.” She said placing a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. 

 

“Thank you Nathalie, you may leave us.” He replied, turning around to see her nod before leaving. “Now Adrien.”

 

“Yes father?” Adrien perked up, not expecting his father to call him. 

 

“I have some news to tell you.”


	2. School Days

“Morning Alya. Morning Nino.” Marinette smiled, waving at her two friends as she entered the classroom.  Her bright smile wavered as she noticed an empty seat next to Nino. “Where’s Adrien?”

 

“Morning, Marinette.” The two replied in unison, waving back at her before Nino shrugged. “I don’t know where my bro is at. He texted me this morning telling me his dad had something important to tell him but I haven't heard back from him since. Do you think he’s trying to pull him out of school again?” He questioned, a concerned look on his face, knowing it had happened before. 

 

“I hope not,” Alya replied, crossing her arms and shaking her head as Marinette sat down next to her. “He better not keep kid gorgeous away from my girl.” She teased, and Marinette laughed before seeing Adrien walking through the door. 

 

“Speak of the devil. Where you been bro?” Nino asked, taking note Adrien’s somber appearance. “Dude, you okay? What did your father want to tell you?”

 

Adrien slumped into his seat, turning to look at his three friends. He stared at them for a long time before speaking. “I have a fiancée.” 

  
  


After those words passed his lips, Marinette’s world went quiet.  She stared silently at Adrien as Alya stood up, shouting, her words inaudible. She watched as Alya screamed at Adrien, Adrien trying to defend himself and explain the situation. Chloe rushing up and demanding to know what was going on. The silence, the shock, it was deafening. 

 

Marinette stood up from her seat and slowly began to leave the class. Her friends and fellow classmates called out to her, for her. But she kept walking, her body feeling heavy. She felt her legs quake beneath her as she stumbled down the stairs, pushing open the bathroom door. She felt someone pull and turn her away from the door. It was Alya. Fury, concern and worry painted on her face. She was speaking, but, again, Marinette couldn't make out the words. A queasy feeling welled up inside her, building up. She pushed Alya way and ran into a stall, not even bothering to lock it as she released that feeling into the toilet.

 

Finally the sound came back. “Alya?” She called out, feeling the tears finally well up in her eyes. 

 

Alya wrapped her arms around Marinette, bringing her into a tight embrace. She didn’t reply back, only held her best friend close.

 

“Please tell me this is a nightmare. Please tell me I am home and asleep in my bed. Please.” She sobbed into her friend’s chest, curling up even more. 

 

“Don’t worry girl...We’ll think of something.” Alya stroked Marinette’s hair, trying to comfort her.

 

\----

 

Adrien still couldn’t believe the news. He wanted to run, he would live on the streets if he had to just so he wouldn’t marry someone he didn’t know.  He wished he didn’t come to school today, but unfortunately this was the one time his father forced him to go.

 

“Speak of the devil. Where you been bro?” Nino asked. Adrien tried forcing a smile on his face, but he knew Nino saw right through it. “Dude, you okay? What did your father want to tell you?”

 

Adrien slumped into his seat, turning to look at his three friends. He stared at them, contemplating on whether or not he should tell them. They were his friends right? Surely they could help him if he needed it. Maybe they could all figure out a way to get him out of this. “I have a fiancée.”

 

“What!” Alya shouted at him standing up from her seat, drawing the classroom’s attention. “What do you mean you have a fiancée?” Adrien could hear the fury in her voice. He lifted his hands up in defense. 

 

“Hey, congrats bro.” Nino smiled, clapping his hand on Adrien’s shoulder.

 

“Nino!” Alya glared at him before glaring back at Adrien. “Who is she?”

 

“I don’t know, I just heard about it today! My fa-” 

 

“Adrikins!” Chloe ran up to him, slamming her hands down on his desk. “Is this true? Who is this girl that dares steal you away from me?”

 

“I just said I don’t know, my father, he assigned a marriage candidate to me and I'm meeting her tonight. Trust me, I am just as shocked about it as you guys!” He replied, trying desperately to calm them down.    
  
“Marinette?” Alya spoke in a soft tone, before shouting. “Marinette!”

 

He turned to see Marinette walk out the classroom. “Marinette?” He called to her, getting up from his seat.  _ What could be wrong with her? _ He wanted to get check on her and see. Unfortunately, he felt boxed in and couldn't escape. He turned to Alya. “What’s wrong with Marinette?”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll go check.” She replied, rushing out the door after her. 

 

“This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! I’m calling Daddy, maybe he could force your father to call off this stupid marriage arrangement.” Chloe shouted, quickly dialing for her father. Adrien was happy he had Chloe on his side. He knew she could be cruel to everyone but deep down she knew she was kind and helpful. And if anyone could break him out of this engagement it would be her and her father’s power. He hoped.

 

He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. He looked at Nathalie as she tightened his bowtie. “Do I have to go through with this, Nathalie?” He asked looking up at her with sad eyes. “Why is father insisting on this?”

 

Nathalie sighed, brushing away the cress from his shoulder. “It’ll be okay, your father has his ways.” She wrapped him in a hug and pat his head before letting him go. “Your father is waiting for you in the dining room, with the family.”

 

The two exited his room and descended the stairs, he dreaded every every step closer to the dining room door.

 

When Adrien walked through the door and was shocked to see his father smiling and talking with a beautiful woman with long black hair with blue hues that went past her shoulders. She turned to him and the talking stopped. Her eyes were piercing brown and her appearance looked familiar but he couldn’t place it. 

 

“Adrien, it is so good to finally meet you, I am Yuri Tsurugi.” She smiled at him, but it felt cold. “You’ve met my daughter, your fiancée, before. She’s in the other room. Nathalie, would you be a dear and fetch her for us?” She asked, not even looking away from Adrien, waving Nathalie away. “Now dear, come here and let me get a proper look at you.”

 

He nodded, walking towards her, he could feel the same coldness he got from his father radiating off of her. He gripped her hand and gave it a kiss. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Tsurugi.” He saw her smile and the cold calculating stare she gave him. Judging every move he made, every word he said. He had dealt with people like this before, if he made even a simple slip up they would take advantage of him and he couldn’t allow that. 

 

“A pleasure indeed.” She smiled, “Don’t worry we can all… familiarize ourselves over dinner.”

 

The click of the door and a familiar voice rang in his ear. “You wanted me, mother?” The voice asked, causing Adrien to turn and gaze upon a girl about his age wearing a formal red dining dress and a white coat that hung on her shoulders. Adrien finally recognized why Mrs. Tsurugi was familiar.

 

“Kagami?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! its been refreshing writing again.
> 
> I would like to know what y'all think so please feel free to critic and share your opinions on the story and as it evolves. 
> 
> After this chapter I will be updating Wednesdays and Sundays, depending on when the chapter is finished.


	3. Dinner and a Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little early because I couldn't wait to share it.

The tension was thick in the air as they silently ate the meal before them. And as if the silence wasn’t enough, Kagami noticed the subtle side glances Adrien gave her when the adults weren’t looking, the soft glare her mother gave her that said, “Don’t mess this up. Talk to him, now.” 

 

She didn’t know what to say, but she mustn’t disappoint her mother, or at the very least, embarrass her. “It’s an honor for you to accept my mother’s proposal and welcoming us into your family, Mr. Agreste.” 

 

“Of course.” He smirked, sipping his wine slowly before speaking again. “As it is an honor for Yuri to even consider Adrien as your fiancé. Isn’t that right Adrien?”

 

“It is, father.” Adrien replied. Kagami could heat the disdain in his voice but chose not to comment on it. This was all a circle jerk of the adult congratulating themselves by forcing two children into matrimony. She hated this outdated practice, but she had to follow her mother’s orders.

 

Yuri smiled at Kagami, nodding approvingly. “Well,” She stood up from her seat along with Gabriel, “We shall take our leave and leave the two to get to know each other.” She walked towards Adrien as she left with Gabriel. Placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling warmly to him. “Take good care of my daughter and welcome to the family.” 

 

“Thank you.” He smiled back at her and kept the smile up until the two adults left. He slammed his head down onto the table, startling Kagami. “This is bullshit.” He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face. 

 

“I agree with you Adrien.” Kagami sighed pushing her plate away. “I don’t want this either you know.”

 

“Then why are we doing it? Why are you doing it? Can’t you talk to your mom and call it off?” She could hear the desperation in his voice, the pleading eyes he gave her. 

 

“I’m doing this because it’s my duty.” She shook her head standing up to walk toward the other side of the table where he sat, taking the empty seat next to him. She took a deep sigh. “Why are you doing this?” She reached over the table to grab s bottle of wine their parents carelessly left, pouring the crimson liquor into two empty glasses, handing him one.

 

Adrien slumped into his seat further. “Because my father told me too. I guess we have our obligations, huh?” He sat up in his seat and faced Kagami, taking the glass from her.

 

Kagami swirled the glass on her hand, sipping the wine. “So what do you propose we do?”

 

“Well obviously find a way out of this.” He replied drinking the wine. “We both don’t want this union.”

 

“While that is true, I think we should at lest act we are enjoying eachother’s company.” Kagami poured more wine in both of their classes. “Keep up appearances, while we subtly find loopholes. Deal?” Kagami lifted her glass.

 

“Deal.”

 

——-

 

The midnight wind brush against his skin, as he vaulted off buildings. The city was beautiful at night,  the Tower shown brightly among the sea of lights in the distance.  The park with families and couples taking a late night stroll and enjoying the carousel.  A couple enjoying the the night by drinking and rowing a boat in the La Seine. He took perch to admire the scenery, he needed time to calm down and digest everything that happened.

 

He started kicking his legs out, “My lady, I have something important to tell you. I’m engaged!” He gave jazz hands before sighing, “No, that’s stupid. My lady I have unfortunate news. I’m engaged. No, no that sounds too…My lady guess who has two thumbs and is in a forced engagement?” He pointed at himself with both of his thumbs. “This guy! Uugh.” He rubbed his face, “What am I gonna do?” 

 

The sounds of laughter caught his attention. The couple, Chat previously saw, stumbled out of a long boat, giggling and shushing each other. 

 

“Ah young love.” He said resting his head on his fist watching the two stumble into the apartment building next to the river. He eyed the boat and smirked. “I always wanted to try piloting a boat.”

 

Springing off the building, landing next to the boat the cat smiled. “I’ll just return this later.”

 

Chat extended his baton, pushing off the dock and used it to push his way through the water into the silent night.

 

It was a little rough navigating the waters at first, but he got the hang of it after a moment. He breathed in the night air sighing happily, when he recognized a familiar red suited hero. “Hello my Lady!”

 

“Chaton? What are you doing?” She asked quizzically, walking slowly along the river bank to keep up with him.

  
  


“Well I’m relaxing. I had a rough day so I decided to take a break from patrol and have fun.” He stopped rowing enough for the boat to stop. “Care to join me? When was the last time you took a relaxing boat ride?” He gave her a smile.

  
  


She shook her head smiling, giving him a look that made her think he was crazy. “Hmm, you know what Chaton? I will join you.” She took his hand as he offered it and stepped onto the boat. “But we really should be patrolling.”

  
  


“Ah it’s fine my lady.” He waved his hand nonchalantly, “The city is quiet and there’s nothing going on. Let’s relax for one night.” He began pushing his staff again, rowing the boat down the river. 

 

“I guess you’re right.” She laid down on the boat, looking up at the cloudless night sky observing the bright stars that shown above. 

 

_ “Elle sort de son lit.”  _ Chat said, a little playful tone starting in his voice.

 

“Chat?” Ladybug looked back at him, not sure if he said anything or if it was her imagination.

 

_ “Tellement sur d'elle.”  _ He smiled at her as the playful tone started to become a song.

 

“Chat, don’t tell me you are actually going to sing.” She teased, sitting up in the boat.

 

_ “La seine, la seine, la seine.”  _ He began pushing his staff in the water faster.  _ “Tellement jolie elle m'ensorcelle. La seine, la seine, la seine.” _

 

“Oh no Chat, we are not sin-“ 

 

_ “Extralucide la lune est sur. La seine, la seine, la seine.” _

 

“That’s it I’m getting off the boat.” She laughed, standing up. 

  
  


“Oh come on, you know you know the words. Why not sing with me?” He stopped rowing and gave her pleading eyes.

 

“Oh fine.” She flicked his cat bell and stuck out her tongue. “Where did you leave off?”

 

“Hmm.” He scratched his chin. “Ah!” He smirked as he began to sing again.  _ “Tu n'es pas saoul. Paris est sous. La seine, la seine, la seine.” _

 

Ladybug sighed and looked back at Chat before starting to sing.  _ “Je ne sais, ne sais, ne sais pas pourquoi. On s'aime comme ça, la seine et moi.” _

 

Chat began laughing as he watched his lady sing, it was as if all the troubles in the world faded away. Lights sparkled behind her, the blue hues of the water reflecting off her skin was positively radiating. 

 

He had to break free of her hypnotic beauty to join in again, singing ‘La Seine.’ with her.

 

Ladybug began dancing in the boat causing it to rock. “Wait, I cant stable the boat!” He yelled as the boat tipped over causing them to splash in the water. 

 

When they surfaced from the water they looked at each other and laughed. “Thank you Chat, I needed this. Today was,” She paused, laying back into the water. “Awful. But this really lifted my mood.”

 

“I'm glad my Lady.” He smiled. He sighed and looked at her. “I have something to tell you. It’s not easy for me to say this, but I’m engaged.”

 

“What!?” Ladybug yelled in shock, flailing in the water.

 

“It’s an arranged engagement! I want nothing to do with it.” He protested, trying to calm her down. 

 

“I’m so sorry Chat.” She swam towards him, wrapping him up in a hug. “I have a friend who also got engaged recently I’ll ask them how to deal with it so I can help you out of it okay? No one should be forced to marry someone they don’t love.”

 

He hugged her back. “Thank you my lady.”

 

After a long pause, Ladybug finally broke the silence. “Don’t get too much in detail with it, since we promised not to discuss personal life, but can you tell me about her? Do you like her?”

 

Chat sighed and gave a half hearted chuckle. “Well she doesn’t hold a candle to you, but she is beautiful. The thing is, I do know her. I only met her once, she has this air about her. She has dark silky hair, deep mysterious eyes. She’s beautiful but I don’t have feelings for her.” 

 

A loud explosion deafened the duo.

 

“LADYBUG GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!” A brightly colored Akumatized citizen shouted over a megaphone. 

 

“We can talk about it later kitty, let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? LadyNoir in MY Adrimi? 
> 
> Yes because i feel like they would still be friends and they are kids and kids do dumb stuff all the time. let them have fun. 
> 
> La Seine was a great song but i was actually trying to find river folk songs sung in french and trying to find the lyrics but while there were river songs there wasnt any lyrics.
> 
> But La Seine is great and i recommend yall see The monster in Paris. A good movie.
> 
> also kagami and adrien's relationship is budding so lets see what happens in the next chapter.


End file.
